


Their First Time

by SoFarAway93



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BL, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys Love - Freeform, Daiken Week, Daiken Week 2020, DaikenWeek2020, Explicit Sex, Gay, Hand Job, Ichijouji Ken - Freeform, Lovers, M/M, MSM, Motomiya Daisuke - Freeform, Motomiya Davis - Freeform, Sex, Soulmates, daiken, explicit gay sex, gay boys, men having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoFarAway93/pseuds/SoFarAway93
Summary: Daisuke and Ken have sex for the first time.This is for Daiken Week 2020, Day 5 - Firsts.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 4
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same AU as "Ken's Birthday" which was Day 3 of Daiken Week. The boys are in their early 20s, engaged and living together in Tokyo. In this universe, same-sex marriage is legal in Japan.

“Ken, are you sure you’re alright with this?”

“I’m sure,” Ken said. “I’m nervous but I know that I will be ok because I’m doing this with you.”

Daisuke kissed his fiancé deeply. They pulled apart, “Please tell me to stop if you don’t like something or feel uncomfortable. I won’t know unless you tell me.”

Ken promised. He was mixed with feelings of desire and anxiety, they were about to have sex for the first time.

Their naked bodies were intertwined together on their bed as they kissed each other with more passion than ever before. Ken was lying on his back and Daisuke was on top. Ken gently bit down and pulled on Daisuke’s bottom lip with his teeth while squeezing both of his fiancé’s brown nipples. Daisuke let out a moan of pleasure, making him harder.

Daisuke sucked on Ken’s neck while he jerked him off. Ken wrapped his arms around him and muffled his moans in Daisuke’s neck. “Be as loud as you want. I love the noises you make,” Daisuke whispered.

He pulled his face away, “Daisuke, it feels so good when you touch me.”

Daisuke turned Ken’s face towards his and pressed their lips together, “Oh yeah?” He began to pump him faster, tightening his grip on Ken’s hard cock.

Ken moaned, “Holy fuck…slower Daisuke. I don’t want to cum yet. Let me take care of you now.”

He got up and put Daisuke on his back, kissing his way down his neck to his chest. He licked his hard nipples, making Daisuke groan with pleasure. He sucked on his nipple for a moment then continued to kiss his way down to Daisuke’s dick dripping with pre cum. Ken licked the tip then swallowed him whole.

“Oh my God, Ken,” Daisuke ran his fingers through his own hair. “Have you been practicing or something?”

Ken came up for air, “Yeah, on you. How is it so far?” He lightly stroked his fiancé’s cock with his index finger while he spoke.

“It’s amazing, I want more.”

Ken went down on him again, bobbing his head and gripping Daisuke’s muscular thighs. Ken always got hard when he sucked him off, he could feel his penis aching for attention. 

He sat up and asked, “Would you please suck me off?”

Daisuke pulled him down to the bed next to him, “How bad do you want it?”

Ken kissed him hard on the mouth, “Very badly. But don’t make me cum, I want to cum while you’re inside me.”

Daisuke nearly fell off the bed when he heard those words come out of his mouth. He wasted no time, hurrying to fulfill his soulmate’s desires and put his dick in his mouth. Ken got hotter and harder as he moved his mouth up and down. 

“Daisuke, I’m so close,” Ken groaned. “Don’t let me cum.”

He popped up from Ken’s crotch, “Are you ready?”

Ken blushed and nodded.

Daisuke got out the lube from the dresser drawer. He coated his fingers and Ken’s asshole in preparation to be fingered. He told Ken he was putting one finger in. The moment he entered Ken it looked like he was going to cum at any moment so he went slowly. He added his middle finger, “Does this feel ok?”

Ken panted, “It feels…amazing. I don’t know if I can hold it any longer.”

“Let it out, Ken,” Daisuke pressed his fingers against his prostate causing him to cum immediately. His semen squirted on to his lower abdomen.

“Keep going. I want your dick inside me,” Ken begged.

“Do you feel loose enough though?”

“Yes, just please fuck me.”

Daisuke ripped open a condom, slid it over his erect penis and covered it with more lube. He added more to Ken’s asshole as well, he didn’t want him to feel any pain. “Ok, I’m going to put it in now.”

The lovers made eye contact as Daisuke slowly put the tip of his dick inside him. Ken looked uncomfortable, “Are you all the way in?”

“No, not yet. I only have the tip in. If it hurts, I’ll stop.”

“Keep going, I want you to make love to me.”

Those words made Daisuke’s already hard dick grow as he pushed more of himself inside. He stopped to let Ken adjust then pushed until he was all the way in. 

“Your cock feels so big inside me.”

“You’ve got me so hard, Ken. Are you comfortable? I’m going to move if you are.”

“Yes, I’m fine,” he locked eyes with his fiancé as he began to thrust his hips, pushing himself deeper inside. 

Ken called Daisuke’s name over and over. The harder and faster Daisuke went, the louder Ken called his name.

“Daisuke...

...Daisuke...

Daisuke, you’re going to make me cum again.”

“Cum for me,” Daisuke said as they locked eyes again. “I’m about to cum too.”

They came together. Ken added to the mess on his stomach.

Daisuke pulled himself out of Ken, tossed the soiled condom in the bin, took a tissue to wipe up Ken’s semen and collapsed beside his true love. Ken wrapped him in his arms, never wanting to let him go.

“I love you,” Ken said. 

“I love you too. Do you feel ok? Was I going too fast?”

“It wasn’t too fast. It hurt in the beginning since my body isn’t used to that but eventually it felt very good. Was it good for you too?”

“At first I was primarily focused on making sure you were comfortable. But once you said you were fine and we got going, I really enjoyed it. I feel incredible! And the more love we make, the better it will get!”

Ken squeezed him tight, “I’m ready to practice whenever you are.”

Daisuke melted into his embrace, still feeling high from losing his virginity, he said, “I can’t wait to marry you. It’s going to be the best day ever!”

Ken kissed the back of his head, “I can’t wait either. I agree, it will truly be amazing. We have to actually start making plans if we want to get married next year though!”

Daisuke laughed, “I know, I know. Let’s work on that tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> When losing one's virginity it isn't this romantic. That's why it's called fan fiction!


End file.
